There is a range of wireless communications protocols in use by the subsystems of wireless communication devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile internet devices and laptop computers. Examples of such protocols include the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard family of communication protocols, commonly referred to as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), Bluetooth and the IEEE 802.11 standard family commonly referred to as Wi-Fi. Two or more of the communications protocols are often in use simultaneously between multiple devices. The subsystems of the devices may require instantaneous access to the air medium and/or access to one or more shared resources or may pre-schedule access ahead of time. To reduce interference between the subsystems implementing the different wireless communication protocols and thus maintain data transfer rates and avoid compromising the quality of service, such as degrading voice quality in voice calls, coexistence protocols are employed.
There are currently priority based real-time for the coexistence between Wi-Fi and Bluetooth, but there are no such solutions for such coexistence between WiMAX and Bluetooth or between multiple wireless communication protocols, such as combinations of Wi-Fi, WiMAX, Bluetooth, or third-party radio technologies.
Skilled addressees will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the relative dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be distorted to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.